Pick Up Master (?) and His Oblivious Crush
by chikazu
Summary: Fang itu cerdas, tapi kalau soal hubungan romantis antar manusia, dia sama sekali tidak peka. Boboiboy itu pintar menarik hati orang kalau ia mau, tapi dia payah kalau disuruh ngegombalin orang yang ia sukai. (yah, walaupun payah, ia tetap melakukannya kok) / BBBF, Don't Like Don't Read!


"Kakimu nggak apa-apa, Fang?"

"Huh?"

Fang merelakan matanya untuk berpindah pandangan dari buku yang ia baca ke arah Boboiboy yang duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki bernuansa jingga yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memberi tatapan khawatir pada si surai anggur. Fang mengangkat alis, heran.

"Maksudmu? Kakiku tidak ada masalah kok." Ujar Fang dengan nada datar. Kembali fokus pada bukunya. Suasana kelas sedang tidak terlalu ramai, mengingat kebanyakan siswa lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di kantin. Fang sedang tidak _mood_ keluar kelas demi menamatkan novel yang baru dibelinya ini. Sebuah donat lobak merah yang ia beli sebelum masuk kelas tadi pagi cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Dan entah kenapa Boboiboy juga sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk mengunjungi kantin.

"Benarkah?" balas Boboiboy, mengernyitkan dahi. "Bisa jalan nggak?"

Fang menghela napas. Ia yakin kakinya tidak kelihatan seperti yang sakit. Boboiboy tidak bisa melihatnya atau apa? "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja bisa."

Fang heran ketika melihat seringai di wajah Boboiboy.

"Sip. Mau kapan? Gimana kalau ke taman ria yang baru buka seminggu lalu itu? Katanya rame."

Hah?

Fang mengernyitkan dahi dalam-dalam ketika mendengar jawaban Boboiboy yang menurutnya kurang sesuai dengan topik pembicaraan. Tadi kan dia menanyakan soal kaki, sampai meragukan kalau Fang bisa jalan... kenapa malah nyambung ke—

**_Oh._**

Si pemuda berkacamata menoleh ke lawan bicaranya. Mata dibalik lensa itu memicing ketika ia memberi pandangan aneh ke arah Boboiboy. Yang disebut belakangan hanya memasang cengiran lebar-lebar.

"_Gombalan_ macam apa itu?" desis Fang.

* * *

**BoboiBoy** © Animonsta Studios

**Pick Up Master (?) and His Oblivious Crush **© Azu Chikara

BL/sho-ai. OOC. Humor Garing. BBBF. HighSchool!AU. Gombalan aslinya mah bagus tapi Azu mengemasnya dengan kurang bagus /apa.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

Fang kira, itulah pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia akan mendengar gombalan alay dari Boboiboy. Namun, perkiraan baiknya meleset terlalu jauh.

Hari itu, Boboiboy berkunjung ke rumahnya. Oh, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, mereka hanya akan mengerjakan sebuah tugas berpasangan. Dan Fang sepertinya dikutuk untuk selalu berpasangan atau berkelompok dengan Boboiboy setiap ada tugas non-individu seperti ini.

Begitu memasuki rumah Fang, yang pertama kali Boboiboy lakukan adalah memeriksa rak buku yang berada tepat di ruang depan. Rak itu dipenuhi oleh novel dan komik koleksi Fang. Yah, salah satu alasan Fang mengenakan kacamata memang karena ia kebanyakan membaca, di mana pun dan kapan pun. Bahkan jika pencahayaannya kurang.

Menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum tipis melihat betapa antusiasnya Boboiboy menelusuri jajaran komiknya, Fang menaruh tas di sofa sebelum melesat ke dapur. Ia kembali ke ruang depan beberapa menit kemudian dengan dua gelas jus jeruk dan sedikit kudapan untuk menemani mereka mengerjakan tugas. Ah iya, persediaan makanannya sedang menipis hari ini. Duh, susah juga tinggal sendirian...

"Fang, kau membaca _Kuroko no Basuke_ juga?" ujar Boboiboy sambil menoleh ke arah Fang. Tangannya menarik sebuah komik dari rak yang sampulnya bergambar seorang lelaki berambut biru langit yang memainkan bola basket.

"Hm? Iya, kenapa? Kau tahu komik itu juga?" Fang meletakkan nampan di meja sebelum menghampiri Boboiboy. "Itu salah satu komik favoritku."

"Wah, jangan-jangan ini yang membuatmu suka bermain basket?" Boboiboy tersenyum, membuka-buka komik di tangannya dengan cepat.

"Bukan. Yang benar aku menyukai komik ini karena aku suka bermain basket." Fang mengoreksi. "Sekali pun ada beberapa hal di komik ini yang kurang realistis dalam permainan basket itu sendiri, tapi... yah, namanya juga komik. Selain _Kuroko no Basuke_, aku juga suka _Slam Dunk_."

"Ohh." Boboiboy mengangguk-angguk. "Omong-omong, tahu tidak, perbedaanmu dengan Kuroko di komik ini?"

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?" Fang memandang sahabatnya heran.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja."

"Er, kalau Kuroko itu tokoh fiksi sementara aku ini tokoh nyata?" jawab Fang asal.

"Pfft—bukan. Kalau itu sih sudah jelas." Boboiboy menutup komiknya untuk memandang Fang tepat di mata.

Fang mendengus. "Ya sudah. Memangnya kau pikir apa perbedaan kami?"

Boboiboy tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menjawab, "Kalau Kuroko itu bayangannya Kagami, kau adalah bayanganku."

Perkataan Boboiboy itu dipenuhi oleh keheningan. Boboiboy masih tersenyum sementara Fang mencerna jawaban yang didapatnya dari si jangkung bertopi dinosaurus.

"Itu—itu berarti, aku adalah cahayamu, Fang! Seperti Kagami yang menjadi cahaya Kuroko! Ngerti, nggak?" seru Boboiboy setelah keheningan yang terasa panjang. Kan tidak enak kalau perkataanmu sama sekali tidak dibalas begitu.

Kemudian Fang memasang wajah yang seolah mengatakan "_Oohh!_" dan memandang Boboiboy dengan mata menyipit—lagi. Sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bisa bermain basket. Mana bisa menjadi cahayaku."

"_INI BUKAN DALAM HAL BASKET, FANG!_"

* * *

Suatu hari, Boboiboy tidak masuk sekolah. Dan entah kenapa, kebanyakan orang menanyakan Fang mengenai itu. Bahkan _fans_ Boboiboy pun mengikutinya seharian demi mengetahui kabar sang idola. Fang tidak tahu apa pun mengenai keabsenan Boboiboy, karena memang Boboiboy tidak memberitahunya. Ia pun tidak bisa memberi jawaban yang memuaskan para penanya, dan mereka kebanyakan tidak percaya dan terus mendesaknya.

Seharian itu, Fang jengkel sekali. Memangnya sejak kapan ia berganti status dari sahabat menjadi ibunya Boboiboy?

"Habis kau kelihatan lengket sekali dengan Boboiboy tahu. Kayak yang pacaran saja. Wajar kalau kau yang ditanya saat Boboiboy tidak ada." Ujar seorang teman sekelas Fang, yang segera mendapat _deathglare_ dari si pemuda berkacamata.

Esok harinya, Fang berdoa sepenuh hati agar Boboiboy masuk sekolah. Ia tidak mau dikejar-kejar oleh para fans Boboiboy untuk kedua kalinya.

Syukurlah, karena, menjelang bel masuk, Boboiboy akhirnya memasuki kelas mereka dengan sebuah cengiran lebar tanpa dosa. Kelihatan sehat _wal afiat_. Fang bimbang antara ingin merasa lega atau ingin menghajar si bodoh yang membuatnya kerepotan kemarin.

"Kau kemarin ke mana?" ucap Fang begitu Boboiboy sudah mengisi bangkunya yang tepat berada di samping Fang. Beberapa teman sekelas di sekitar mereka langsung berseru menyetujui Fang, ingin tahu penyebab keabsenan si pahlawan Pulau Rintis.

"Wah, Fang langsung bertanya begitu. Kangen padaku?" Boboiboy menyeringai pada sahabatnya itu. Fang mendengus.

"Mimpi saja sana. Kemarin entah berapa banyak orang yang bertanya _'Kenapa Kak Boboiboy tidak masuk?'_ padaku. Mendadak semua orang beranggapan kalau aku adalah pengasuhmu. Merepotkan sekali, tahu." Fang menjelaskan, mengabaikan wajahnya yang terasa memanas ketika mendengar perkataan Boboiboy.

"Hee? Mungkin karena kau selalu nempel padaku, jadi mereka bertanya padamu."

"Bukan aku yang nempel, kau yang mengikutiku terus!"

"Fang, Fang, jangan menyalahkan orang lain seperti itu dong!"

Sementara kedua lelaki itu beradu mulut (bukan secara harfiah), teman-teman sekelas yang berada di sekitar mereka hanya bisa _sweat drop_ sambil memerhatikan. Pertengkaran Boboiboy-Fang memang bukan hal yang jarang.

"Urgh, sudahlah, jawab saja pertanyaanku! Kau kemarin ke mana?" seru Fang akhirnya.

"Oh iya, belum kujawab ya?" Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Namun, perlahan senyumannya menghilang, digantikan oleh ekspresi muram. Fang sampai terdiam dibuatnya.

"Kemarin..." Boboiboy mengulang, suaranya rendah. Seolah-olah ia menceritakan kejadian yang ingin dilupakannya. "...aku memeriksa diriku ke dokter. Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhku belakangan ini, soalnya..."

Fang agak tersentak ketika Boboiboy tiba-tiba memberinya tatapan tajam. Ada sedikit kemarahan di kedua iris _hazel_ itu.

"Kau tahu dokter memberiku vonis apa, Fang?"

Kepalanya menggeleng, mana ia tahu. Fang kan tidak bertemu Boboiboy maupun si dokter itu seharian kemarin.

Boboiboy menghela napas. "Aku menderita sebuah penyakit yang cukup parah. Dan penyebabnya adalah kau."

Heh?!

Kok bisa begitu? Fang memang sering kesal gara-gara Boboiboy, tapi dia tidak pernah sampai mendoakan yang buruk-buruk terjadi pada si pemilik kuasa lima. Memang sempat ada godaan untuk menyantet Boboiboy, tapi tentu saja Fang tidak melakukannya. Lalu, kenapa ini bisa jadi salahnya?!

"Memangnya kau sakit apa?" Fang memotong, suaranya agak meninggi. Ia harus membela diri, dong! Mana Boboiboy membicarakan hal itu di depan teman-teman mereka lagi!

"Aku diberi tahu kalau aku terkena diabetes." Boboiboy menjawab dengan suara dingin.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?! Aku tidak tahu apa pun dan kau menyalahkanku?!" seru Fang, tidak terima. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah menyuruh Boboiboy memakan gula langsung dari toplesnya hingga bersih!

Namun, kemudian, ketika Fang melihat sebuah binar yang aneh di mata Boboiboy, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah.

Benar saja, karena perkataan Boboiboy selanjutnya adalah :

"Karena kau itu terlalu manis, Fang! Apalagi kalau sedang marah! Aku selalu gemas setiap melihat wajah manismu, kau tahu!"

Dan Boboiboy mendapat sebuah hantaman keras dari sebuah buku sejarah tebal ber-_hardcover_ yang entah didapat Fang dari mana.

Diketahui bahwa Boboiboy mengalami gegar otak ringan setelah itu dan tidak masuk lagi keesokan harinya.

* * *

Entah sejak kapan persisnya, namun Fang merasa bahwa Boboiboy menjadi agak aneh belakangan ini. Sering mengikutinya ke mana-mana sekalipun ia tidak memiliki keperluan apa pun di tempat yang Fang tuju. Selain itu, bukan tidak jarang Fang mendapati Boboiboy menatapinya dalam waktu yang lama. Atau, sikap Boboiboy yang belakangan lebih baik dan lebih... err, perhatian. Sekalipun dia masih suka menjahili Fang.

Namun Fang tidak ambil pusing. Mungkin Boboiboy memang ingin merubah sikap. Lagipula, Fang tidak pernah keberatan dengan semua sikap Boboiboy tersebut.

"Fang, Fang! Mau lihat foto _pre-wedding_-ku?"

Sekalipun ia harus meladeni candaan Boboiboy yang terkadang tidak lucu dan malah membuatnya jengkel.

Fang melirik Boboiboy sekilas dengan malas. Belakangan ini juga Boboiboy sering memberinya gombalan tidak jelas yang selalu membuat kesabarannya di ujung tanduk. Fang menyesap coklat panas yang baru saja disajikan Ochobot padanya. Langit sore terlihat indah dari kedai Tok Aba. Semuanya akan sempurna seandainya Boboiboy tidak bergabung dengannya.

"Seingatku kita masih SMA." Fang menghela napas. "Ochobot, memangnya Tok Aba sudah menyiapkan pernikahan buat si bodoh ini?"

"Eh? Wah tidak tahu tuh. Tok Aba tidak pernah membicarakan soal itu padaku." Ochobot terkekeh sambil mengelap piring. Omong-omong Tok Aba sedang membeli persediaan coklat yang sudah menipis untuk kedainya, jadi di kedai ini hanya ada dua pemuda dan sebuah robot.

"Mau lihat tidak, Fang?" desak Boboiboy, tidak senang dicuekin oleh Fang. "Bagus, lho!"

Fang menghela napas. Yang waras ngalah...

"Iyalah. Mana...?"

Kemudian Boboiboy mendekatinya. Fang mengernyit ketika lelaki itu duduk tepat di sebelah Fang dan menjulurkan ponsel di tangannya ke depan mereka berdua. Yang membuatnya lebih heran, Boboiboy malah menekan ikon kamera depan, yang mana membuat wajah Boboiboy dan wajahnya sendiri berada di layar ponsel.

"Err... Boboiboy, ini kamera." Kata Fang seraya menunjuk ponsel tersebut.

"Iya." Jawab Boboiboy. Fang melihat senyum di wajah Boboiboy melebar melalui layar ponsel.

"Kau bilang kau mau menunjukkan foto _pre-wedding_, kan?"

"Ini sedang kutunjukkan. Bagaimana, bagus kan?"

Fang perlu memerhatikan layar ponsel sekali lagi sampai ia mengerti apa yang Boboiboy ingin sampaikan. Dan ia sampai tersentak ketika menyadarinya.

Sebuah kepalan tangan mengenai dagu Boboiboy. Tidak terlalu keras sih, tapi cukup untuk membuat Boboiboy mengerang kesakitan. Dan Fang langsung berdiri dengan ekspresi kesal tingkat nasional di wajahnya.

"Aku bukan calon pengantinmu, sialan!"

Ochobot mengabaikan pasangan gaje itu dengan sepenuh hati. Lagipula keberadaannya juga tidak di-_notice_ oleh mereka. Seolah-olah dunia milik berdua. Dasar.

* * *

Fang lelah. Ia lelah digombali terus-terusan oleh Boboiboy. Mending kalau gombalannya elit sedikit, tapi ini mah kelas teri banget. Maksudnya Boboiboy apa, coba? Mengejeknya, kah? Tidak salah lagi, pasti itu. Fang kesal sekali dibuatnya. Seharusnya Boboiboy menggombal seperti ini pada salah satu _fans_-nya saja. Mereka pasti nge-_fly_ dibuatnya.

Fang bukan perempuan, yang ada ia kesal jika digombali begitu.

Kekesalannya ia tumpahkan pada Ying yang berada di kelas sebelah saat istirahat. Syukurlah Boboiboy sedang ada rapat dengan anggota klub sepakbolanya sehingga ia tidak bisa mengekori Fang lagi. Fang sampai rela melarikan diri ke kelas si gadis cina itu agar ada seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara. Bukan berarti ia kesepian karena tidak ada Boboiboy, ya!

"Aku kesal, kesal sekali. Dia merendahkanku, apa? Memangnya dengan gombalan basi seperti itu ia pikir aku akan senang?" Fang berucap cepat, meremas kemasan minuman dingin di tangannya erat karena emosi. Kelas Ying sepi. Gadis itu memainkan pulpennya sambil mendengarkan curhatan Fang, karena sebelum Fang datang, Ying sempat berniat untuk belajar.

Yah, ia memang tidak keberatan Fang menemuinya, walaupun itu berarti belajarnya terganggu. Lagipula mereka sudah lama tidak mengobrol.

Ying menghela napas. "Kau yakin dia melakukan itu karena ingin mengejekmu?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?" tukas Fang sewot.

"Siapa tahu ada alasan lain, kau tahu. Jangan mengambil kesimpulan begitu saja, Fang." Ying menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Memandang Fang yang duduk di depannya dengan senyuman tipis. "Berteman cukup lama denganmu membuatku mengerti satu hal..."

"Apa?"

"Kau ini kadang-kadang tidak peka. Sangat tidak peka." Ying terkekeh geli. "Coba kau pikir, biasanya cowok kalau ngegombal itu ke siapa?"

"Ya, ke cewek, lah! Sementara aku yakin kromosomku masih XY. Sudah jelas kan kalau dia memang ingin melecehkanku?" Fang menjawab, nadanya penuh kejengkelan.

"Duh, Fang. Iya, jawabanmu memang benar. Maksudku, bukan berarti cowok bakal ngegombal ke semua cewek yang dia kenal, kan? Mereka hanya ngegombal ke orang yang mereka sukai. Begitu pula cewek, kadang-kadang ngegombal atau bahkan ngemodus ke cowok yang mereka suka." Ying menerangkan, rasanya gemas juga lama-lama.

Fang memasang wajah tidak mengerti. "Jadi maksudmu...?"

Aduh, Fang ini memang kelewatan. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu kesal pada Boboiboy sambil tidak bisa menyimpulkan hal sesederhana ini. Fang itu cerdas, tapi kalau soal hubungan romantis antar manusia, dia sama sekali tidak peka. Ying saja yang hanya memerhatikan Fang dan Boboiboy dari jauh tahu kalau ada sesuatu di mata Boboiboy tiap ia memandang Fang. Ia tahu kalau ada sesuatu dari gerak-gerik Boboiboy terhadap Fang.

Ying menahan diri untuk tidak memijit pelipisnya. "Begini ya, Fang. Sepertinya, Boboiboy itu..."

* * *

Perkataan Ying itu terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal, dan Fang terus memikirkannya sepanjang pelajaran sesudah istirahat.

Tidak mungkin. Benar-benar tidak mungkin. Kemungkinan bahwa perkataan Ying benar sama sekali tidak ada menurutnya. Hal itu terlalu menggelikan untuk menjadi nyata. Masa, Boboiboy itu...

Fang terlonjak ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hoy, bel pulang sudah berbunyi, guru sudah keluar dari kelas, dan kau hanya diam saja? Tidak siap-siap pulang?" suara Boboiboy memasuki indera pendengarannya.

Fang mengerjapkan mata. Benar saja, meja guru sudah kosong dan teman-teman sekelas mereka terlihat sibuk memasukkan barang-barang ke tas mereka. Suara riuh obrolan antar siswa memenuhi udara, juga telinga Fang.

"Oh, iya..." Fang bergumam, mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang karena Boboiboy meletakkan tangan di pundaknya lebih lama dari seharusnya. Degupan jantungnya baru normal kembali saat Boboiboy melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Fang.

_Aku ini kenapa..?_

"Mau pulang bareng, nggak?" tanya Boboiboy, saat Fang baru mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia sendiri sudah menenteng ransel di bahunya.

"Uh? B-boleh..." jawab Fang, yang kemudian heran sendiri karena suaranya yang bergetar begitu.

Boboiboy menatap Fang lama, sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Dalam diam menunggu Fang untuk ikut berdiri. Selama itu pula, satu-persatu teman sekelas mereka keluar dari kelas. Fang baru selesai dengan barang-barangnya dan berdiri ketika orang terakhir selain mereka berdua keluar dari kelas.

"Sudah? Ayo." Kata Boboiboy sambil nyengir. Fang tersenyum tipis sebelum mengangguk.

Mereka meninggalkan kelas sambil berjalan beriringan. Fang tidak tertarik untuk bicara sepatah kata pun, karena memang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh perkataan Ying.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, perkiraan Ying mungkin ada benarnya. Mengingat bagaimana tingkah laku Boboiboy yang mendadak jadi lebih baik dan lebih perhatian padanya. Tapi tetap saja Fang merasa kalau perkiraan Ying terlalu mustahil untuk terjadi. Bisa saja ini hanya karena sikap Boboiboy yang memang baik pada semua orang...

"Fang?"

"Mm?"

Boboiboy memandangnya dengan dahi mengernyit ketika Fang mendongakkan kepala demi menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu...?"

"Uh? Benarkah?" Fang mengerjapkan mata, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak kok. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Boboiboy tidak membalas, namun dia masih menatap Fang khawatir. Dan Fang berusaha mengabaikan pandangan yang dilancarkan Boboiboy padanya.

Keheningan menghampiri mereka sampai Boboiboy memutuskan untuk memecahnya ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Fang, tahu tidak, kau itu pintar dan menggemaskan, tapi sayang..." Boboiboy menggantung perkataannya. Ia menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah tanpa awan.

Awalnya Fang ingin protes karena sudah dibilang menggemaskan, namun perkataan Boboiboy yang tergantung itu lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Sayang kenapa?"

Kemudian Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Fang, dan senyuman lembut yang terukir di bibir lelaki itu membuat jantung Fang lupa berdetak selama sepersekian detik.

"Aku nggak kenapa-napa, kok, sayang! Kamu perhatian banget, deh!"

Oh, gombalan lagi.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil, senang karena ia berhasil lagi kali ini. Ia terus berjalan dan tidak sadar bahwa Fang menghentikan langkah. Dan Boboiboy sudah hampir tiga meter di depan si pengendali bayang ketika ia menyadari kalau Fang tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Eh? Fang? Kau kenapa?" Boboiboy mengucap dengan agak panik. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Wah, apa tadi ia terlalu keterlaluan sampai Fang marah seperti ini...?

Tapi, tidak. Semakin dekat dengan Fang, semakin terlihat kalau bukan ekspresi kesal maupun marah yang ada di wajah itu. Kerutan di wajah Fang lebih seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras.

Sementara itu, Fang sedang mempertimbangkan apakah sebaiknya ia bertanya langsung pada Boboiboy untuk membuktikan perkiraan Ying atau tidak. Fang sudah bosan digombali terus-terusan. Kalau misalnya perkiraan Ying salah dan perkiraan Fang-lah yang benar (bahwa Boboiboy melakukan semua itu untuk mengejeknya), Fang akan meminta Boboiboy untuk berhenti melakukannya.

Tapi, kalau perkiraan Ying yang benar... yah, Fang tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Lagipula, kecil kemungkinannya kalau perkiraan Ying yang benar, jadi lebih baik tanyakan langsung saja dan selesaikan ini semua.

Ia menarik napas sebelum berkata, "Kau ini menggombaliku terus seminggu ini. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu."

Boboiboy terbelalak. Mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu tapi Fang lebih cepat darinya.

"Kau ini menyukaiku atau apa?"

* * *

_"Begini ya, Fang. Sepertinya, Boboiboy itu menyukaimu."_

_Fang diam. Ia melongo selama beberapa detik sebelum sebuah tawa lolos dari mulutnya. "Hah? Menyukaiku? Tidak mungkin, lah!"_

_Ying cemberut, tidak terima perkataannya ditertawakan seperti itu. "Habis, dari tingkah laku Boboiboy saja kelihatan kalau dia suka padamu! Apalagi sampai menggombalimu seperti itu! Kau saja yang terlalu bebal sampai tidak menyadarinya!"_

_"Tidak, Ying. Aku yakin dia memang hanya ingin mengejekku. Mustahil dia menyukaiku." Lanjut Fang, masih terkekeh-kekeh._

_"Oh iya?" sifat tidak mau kalah Ying kambuh, padahal biasanya ia hanya begini terhadap Yaya dalam masalah ujian. "Coba saja buktikan! Tanyakan pada dia langsung, apakah perkiraanku atau perkiraanmu yang benar! Aku yakin dia memang menyukaimu!"_

* * *

Fang mengira ia akan mendapat sangkalan keras, sebuah tawa geli, atau apa pun yang menandakan kalau perkiraan Ying itu salah. Karena memang, menurutnya itulah yang paling masuk akal. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Boboiboy _yang ini_, menyukai seorang Fang.

Namun Fang tidak mendapat apa yang ia harapkan. Boboiboy malah menatapnya dengan mata membelalak dan wajah agak memerah. Sadar tak sadar wajah Fang ikut memerah. Boboiboy terdiam, tapi ekspresi di wajahnya terlihat lega.

Dan, Fang tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya bahkan sebelum Boboiboy mengucap apa pun. Jawaban itu rasanya membuat dirinya ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari Boboiboy namun secara bersamaan tetap berada di dekat si pengendali lima elemen.

Boboiboy tertawa, dan ia mendekat ke arah Fang sebelum mengacak-acak rambut Fang perlahan. Fang hanya membuang muka tapi tidak protes ataupun menepis tangan Boboiboy dari kepalanya. Ia hanya berharap Boboiboy tidak melihat merah yang mendominasi wajahnya.

"Baru sadar...?" ujar Boboiboy lembut, kemudian ia mengecup dahi Fang perlahan.

Fang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

* * *

**.: THE END :.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Gombalan-gombalan di fik ini gaje sekali ya? Yang pertama dan terakhir saya dapat dari teman yang menggombali saya seperti itu www. Yang kedua sudah jelas lah dari mananya ya, karena saya juga kebetulan suka KuroBasu, hehe, dan konsep cahaya-bayangan KagaKuro cocok juga buat BBBF. Yang ketiga dan keempat terinspirasi dari meme "Pick Up Line Master Akashi &amp; Suspiciously Gay Midorima" di FB. Iya, Akashi dan Midorima juga dari KuroBasu. *dadah-dadah ke penggemar KuroBasu lainnya* /salahfandomthor.

Satu fik lain yang dibikin dengan terburu-buru. Jika kalian menemukan kesalahan apa pun di fik ini, silahkan beritahu saya di kotak review.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Kau ribet banget. Kalau suka tinggal bilang saja langsung. Jangan muter-muter ngasih kode seperti itu."

"Heeeh? Tapi kan kalau dikasih tahu langsung nggak asyik~"

"Justru kalau ngekode terus kau kayak yang pengecut."

"Aku bukan pengecut, Fang. Cuma menunggu saat yang tepat. Aku menggombalimu juga buat melihat bagaimana reaksimu pada gombala-gombalan itu."

"Terus? Bagaimana kesimpulanmu terhadap reaksiku itu?"

"Aku menyimpulkan kalau perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"...dasar pede."

"Eh, tapi aku benar kan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung menyatakan perasaanmu? Aku sampai harus menanyaimu langsung mengenai itu."

"Aku menunggu saat yang tepat saja. Namun kau langsung bertanya seperti itu sama sekali di luar dugaanku. Bukan berarti aku protes, sih."

"Hoo."

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau kekasihku sekarang?"

Fang memutar matanya sebelum memukul lengan kanan Boboiboy secara main-main. Boboiboy tertawa, dan Fang membiarkan Boboiboy menautkan tangannya ke tangan Fang sendiri.

"Memang menurutmu apa lagi?"

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!

Setiap review dan fave akan saya apresiasi! Terima kasih banyak!

**Azu**


End file.
